Berta
Berta is a main Character in the game. Berta is the girlfriend of Josef who is the main protagonist in the game. Character Berta has the appearance of a young humanoid female robot. She has a wide oval head with pink ears that look as though she is wearing pink headphones. On top of her head is a small aerial but she does not have hair. Her eyes are very big and wide open with a friendly look. She has a small mouth with a cute smile and when she talks her mouth moves quickly as though she is speaking fast. She is wearing what appears to be a pink and white striped, knee length dress and matching pink and white shoes. Berta has some mannerisms that make her quite endearing. History Berta is Josef’s girlfriend and they seem to have known each other for some time. This is shown by flashbacks throughout the game, when there is a pause in the gameplay. They would often spend time together and go swimming, play paintball or just sit and talk. Berta and Josef would sometimes assist the Mayor of Machinarium and it was on such an occasion that Berta was kidnapped. The Black Cap Leader enters the Castle disables the Mayor who pushes an emergency button. A Flying Security Robot tries to capture the Black Cap Leader but captures Josef instead and then takes Josef off to the Junkyard. As the City police arrive the Black Cap Leader picks up Berta and makes off with her. The Black Cap Leader locks Berta in the Kitchen at the Black Cap Brotherhood’s hideout at the back of the Pub and Card Room. Berta is all alone and a prisoner who now has to cook for the gangster brotherhood. Appearances Berta makes some appearances in the flashbacks that are shown throughout the game. Her first appearance as a Character in-game is when Josef eventually finds her in the Kitchen. Kitchen Berta is overjoyed when Josef appears at the window of her prison kitchen. She quickly explains to him what happened after the events in the Castle and how the Black Cap Leader imprisoned her in the Kitchen. Berta and Josef must now try to find a way to help Berta to escape so that they can be reunited. To help Josef; Berta will first have to take the Sweetcorn from the cupboard and place it on the hot cooker hob. The Sweetcorn will change to popcorn, the popcorn will then fly up the cooker extractor hood and vent pipe and dislodge the Long Metal Hook. Josef can pass the hook through the window to Berta. Berta can then use the hook to pull the Frozen Hosepipe from the inside of the air conditioner unit. She will then be able to thaw the Frozen Hosepipe by heating it in the large cooking pot. Berta and Josef can use the Hosepipe to transfer fuel to the Wall Lift Trolley. She can connect one end of the Hosepipe to the fuel dispenser and pass the other end of the Hosepipe out through the window to Josef. Josef can then refuel the Wall Lift Trolley to get to the Wall - top. Josef will have to face many challenges and difficulties before he can finally return to the Kitchen and rescue Berta. Cellar Berta is next seen still imprisoned in the Kitchen when Josef is in the Cellar below the Kitchen. Castle Berta is next seen entering the Castle with Josef after he has rescued her from the Kitchen. Dome The next time Berta is seen is when Josef is working out the Dome Security Puzzle to unlock the stairs to the helicopter. The last time Berta is seen in-game is when she and Josef enter the helicopter. Berta is then seen for the final time in the epilogue cut-scene. Category:Characters Category:Inventory